Sweet Dawn
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: Happy Ending' sequel to "The Bitter Watches". Some people wanted a happy followup, so here it is. Anybody who liked it left depressing shouldn't read this. Personally, I liked it depressing, but I sort of like this too. Well, read and see if you like! R


**A/N: This is for the people who requested a happy ending to "The Bitter Watches". If you **_**didn't **_**want a happy ending, if you liked it depressing and vaguely creepy, this isn't the story for you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC**

Jack stared into the darkness with bitterness. The memory of Elizabeth's anguished sobs pleasured him, yet broke his heart. The memory of her mouth was glorious and terrible. He could have had her then. What sweeter revenge was there, than to take her body, that which he had wanted for so long, against her will? He didn't know what had made him walk away. Perhaps the pure agony in her eyes was enough. For now.

He had waited until her sobs faded and he was fairly sure she was gone before he came back out of his cabin. The darkness of the Locker Seas was all-encompassing, yet some unnatural light allowed him to see around him. There was no one else on deck. What purpose would there be for them? The ship was moving of its own accord, though he knew not where. He stood in the loneliness of the night watches, his heart heavy with pain and anger.

The sound of footsteps pulled him from his internal turmoil. She did not see him in the darkness as she slumped against the rail some six feet from him, her hair falling around her, beautiful even in the darkness. He watched her. She was still crying, quietly now; he could tell only in the way her shoulders shook with silent sobs. He felt a wave of satisfaction at her sorrow, but it was unpleasantly mixed with a desire to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, that he was sorry and the past didn't matter. But it did. It mattered.

He didn't know why he spoke, why he let his need to comfort her win out over his need to hate her.

"It's not all that bad, Elizabeth."

He saw her start slightly at his voice. It was the only response he got for a long moment. He cringed at the teary hoarseness of her voice when she spoke.

"How could it be worse? My life is falling apart, Jack. I hope you enjoy watching the pieces scatter."

He had thought he would enjoy it. On some level, he did. But more than that, he felt her pain in his own heart, and he hated himself for being unable to hate her.

"Elizabeth…Lizzie. Stop crying. Come on, luv, it'll be alright. It just seems bad right now. You'll see, it'll get better."

Again, she did not respond. He found himself drawn to her, like a moth to flame. He sidled up close to her, gently gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. He tilted up her chin, studying the marks where tears had streamed down her smooth cheeks. Tears he had caused. The feeling that knowledge caused was like feeling the million teeth of the Kraken piercing him all over again.

He kissed her. Gently, softly. For the first time, he wrapped his arms around her and held her properly. Their first kiss had been all her, he had not held her; rather he had let her touch him as she saw fit. The kiss earlier tonight had been violent; he had pushed her back against the mast, kept her trapped there while he practically attacked her mouth. This was so different, so soft. Her hands clasped behind his neck as she tentatively responded.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. They were alight, full of pleasure.

"Jack…" He smiled at her. "I love you, Lizzie. I didn't want to, but I can't seem to help myself." "Oh Jack, I've loved you for so long." They came together again, more passionately this time. When he pulled back again, he was awed by her eyes. He had never in all their acquaintance seen her look so utterly and wonderfully happy. It was like being in another world; in her eyes was every light and color that was lacking in the fading darkness. Dawn was coming. Sunlight rose over the horizon of the still, trackless waters.

She rested her head on his chest, and they watched the beginning of a new day, basking in their love as the bitter watches of the night fell behind.


End file.
